On the Edge of Insanity
by PrincessFlame91
Summary: Schuldig's mind is starting to break. His shields are falling and the voices are driving him insane literally. There is only one person who can help him. Can Crawford overcome his fears of love in order to help Schuldig? If he does, will he be too late?


Heyy Minna-san! I'm back! I'll keep this short... I've never worked with Schwartz before, so please forgive me if this isn't up to par. I was just laying in bed one night unable to sleep and this popped out... Well, I hope that you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think of it, as well as ways that I can improve on it. Thank you!

* * *

The night was deep and quiet. A small, sinister looking house lay in the middle of a field that was a ways off from the city. The air surrounding the home seemed to be tinged with a sense of foreboding. Listening carefully, the only sounds that one could hear were the animals that came alive during the night, and the wind combing through the grass.

Suddenly, a pained and terrified scream pierced through the air, sending animals away from the home in a panic. The formerly peaceful scene had become a site of pure chaos. A light turned on in a room, and a shadow could be seen through the blinds, moving out of that room, and into another.

Crawford quietly slipped into Schuldig's room, wondering what had caused the German to scream in such a manner. He had not Seen them being under attack or anything of the sort. However, he had not Seen many things recently. However, now was not the time to be pondering on his precognition. He needed to make sure that the telepath of his team was all right.

The state in which Crawford found Schuldig was definitely not what he had been expecting. It was a sight that he had not seen since back when he and the redhead had first formed the team that came to be known as Schwartz.

Schuldig lay tangled in his bed sheets, soaked in a thick layer of sweat. A thin trail of blood flowed from his nose. His face, which was usually twisted into an arrogant smirk, was now twisted in a grimace of pain and pure torture. The sheets rustled as his whole body shook. Auburn hair flipped one way and another as his head tossed back and forth on his pillow. The air in the room was heavy and pulled at the minds that were near it. Crawford quickly restored his shields before he got pulled into Schuldig's mind while he was in such a state. It would not do good to loose half of their team due to carelessness.

The last time that signs similar to these had occurred, Schuldig had barely gotten through it alive. Crawford recognized all of these as a sign that his telepath was losing control of his gift. He couldn't keep all of the voices out of his head, and it was driving him to insanity. The voices were drowning out his own thoughts, and Schuldig could not figure out which thoughts were his own, or which thoughts were of others. It definitely did not help having Farfarello in such close proximity, either.

Crawford quickly made his way to Schuldig's bedside and pulled him into his arms. He vaguely remembered doing something similar the last time that Schuldig had lost control. Schuldig had also mentioned once that Crawford brought silence to his mind whenever he so much as brushed against him.

True to Crawford's suspicions, as soon as he reached around Schuldig's shoulder to pull him into his arm's, he went still, and the tension that had been in the air was gone. The tension that had built up in Crawford's body also eased up as he was now more sure that he was not going to lose his much valued telepath to insanity.

While still keeping his hold on the German, Crawford eased himself onto the bed and gently shifted Schuldig so that he lay between his legs. Crawford leaned back against the headboard and leaned Schuldig up against his chest, making sure that he was comfortable.

Once they were both comfortable, Crawford softly brushed his lips against Schuldig's forehead before settling into a light sleep, waiting for morning to come so that he could assess what damage had been done to his beloved telepathic German.

* * *

Well, minna... There it is... Once again, please let me know what you think of this, how I can improve, and if I should even bother continuing. 


End file.
